Paper Dreams
by TopazSunshine
Summary: Every second is a chance to turn your life around. Latest –GreenBlue


Serendipity

(a lucky, unexpected occurence.)

* * *

She ran as fast as she could, her ballet flats slapping against the pavement, dodging the early morning crowd and sidestepping any obstacle in her path. She just had to make it...

She turned into a corner sharply, causing the bespectacled teenager behind her to splash his morning coffee all over himself, and ran down an alley before flinging the door to her favourite bookshop open. Her abrupt action caused the little bells hung above the doorway to clang louder than usual, but she ignored the ringing noise and yelled a brief apology to the startled owner behind the counter, before hurriedly walking towards the heart of the bookshop. Her heart leapt at the thought of finally owning the book that she had been waiting for so long, which was a romance novel of two lovers on how had met in their childhood, but were separated harshly before meeting again years later, but as a criminal and a cop. Her grin widened as she navigated through the bookshelves, her footsteps getting quicker and quicker in her excitement.

However, she screeched to her a halt when she saw the sight in front of her - a man, holding the book that she wanted so badly, and flipping through it nonchalantly.

* * *

Now, anyone would just politely wait for the man to finish reading the book. But when she saw him flicking through the pages, his face expressionless, it made her boil in anger that her precious book had ended up in the hands of such an emotionless man.

"Hey!" She yelled, marching over to the man, fuming. "That's mine."

"I beg your pardon?"

The man's eyebrows were raised, and she took in his appearance in that split second as he stared at her. He had brown, messy hair, and was wearing a blue collared shirt with a black cardigan hastily draped over and dark blue jeans. His eyes were a gorgeous green, and flickered with amusement behind his black spectacles despite his stoic expression. He was a really handsome man, and she would definitely have checked him out if it wasn't for the situation they were in.

"That book." She pointed to the one in his hand. "It's mine!"

"This?" Book-Stealer said, tapping on the lilac cover, looking even more amused.

"Yes," she said, exasperated. "I wanted it."

"Why is it in the finance section?"

She blinked, confused, but remembered where she was as her eyes fell upon the large signpost that practically screamed "Accounting".

"I... I hid it here because there was only one left and I really wanted it," she admitted sheepishly. She remembered a week ago, on how she had hid the romance novel in between the thick, finance textbooks and accounting guide books, and had prided herself on her intelligent plan. "I thought no one would find it."

* * *

"It would be a shame if I bought it now, would it?" Book-Stealer says.

"But I saw it first, you big meanie!" She cried out, and pouted, completely aware of how childish she sounded and looked.

He raised his eyebrows at her feeble insult, but waved it aside. "What's your name?"

She was taken aback by his sudden question, but answered after tossing her long, brown hair back.

"Blue."

"Well, I'm Green," he said, and removed his spectacles, before stuffing them in his cardigan pocket. His eyes were even brighter without them, and she couldn't help but gaze into the alluring emerald orbs.

"How does this sound? I'll buy this book for you," he said suddenly, and smirked when he saw her mouth fall open slightly in surprise. But before she could reply, he held up a hand. "But on one condition."

"Yes?" She asked nervously, twiddling her manicured nails around and avoiding his intense gaze.

"You'll treat me to a coffee right after I pay for this book."

She looked at him, her heart skipping a beat when their eyes locked, but then she caught herself and grinned.

"You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

_AN:_

_Hello everyone! It's been quite some time since I've written anything... I'm really sorry for that :( Anyway, I stumbled across a picture on imjustagirl's tumblr, with a bunch of pretty words, and they sparked inspirations for short little stories. I know the title is meh, but it sounded kind of pretty and matched the lightness that I wanted to create, if that makes any sense XD gosh, its been so long since I've done writing that I'm getting all rusty D: Anyway, I have some brief updates on my profile, in the author notes (all the way at the bottom), so you can check out what I'm working on currently!_

_I hope to do a story on each of the phrases featured in the image (I lost the link, but I kept the picture, so I have no idea how to share it XD) but I hope I can do them as soon as I can so you all won't have a long wait once again..._

_I'm really sorry for the lack of updates :( I hope you all enjoyed this quick story that I whipped up (yesterday, actually). Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
